Jinta
|Tabber2=Shadowside |Content2= }} , also known as , is a Rank B, Shadowside Yo-kai of the Tsukumono tribe introduced in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series ** Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriending Yo-kai and Boss Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: Minor Yo-kai Biology In his Lightside form, Jinta looks virtually similar to his human anatomical model appearance that he came from. In his Shadowside form, Jingeki is five times larger than his Lightside form. In addition, he bears a more menacing, beastly appearance, as seen in his face. His eyes are magenta with yellow sclera. Jinta can attack his foes in his Shadowside form by plucking out his own organ dummies and using them as blunt weapons. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 4'' Jingeki is the boss for "The Future Yo-kai Detective Team," the second chapter of the game. In the anime Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Jinta appears in SS005, in which he tries to express his feelings to Manami, a student of the elementary school Keisuke is enrolled in. After being doodled over by Koji as a way to confess to Manami and pondering on his feelings, he's suddenly struck by a dart shot by Fukurou meant to another girl, which causes him to develop an intense grudge to Koji and the desire of getting payback on him. Jinta tries to kill Koji by dropping plant pots on him, pushing him into a wax-coated staircase, and throwing a baseball bat onto him, only for Koji to survive each attempt. The Yo-kai Detective Agency decides to investigate each attempt. Jinta is eventually uncovered thanks to Yoshitsune's abilities and Natsume's deduction. Upon being confronted, he confesses that he is targeting Koji for being a rival for his love. Amidst this confession, another dart is shot by Fukurou - this time meant to hit Manami, who was sneaking in. The dart hit Jinta as well, forcing him into his Shadowside form, Jingeki. Having gone berserk from this strike, Jingeki jumps out of the room onto the schoolyard, where Koji is, and directs his anger to him. Keisuke decides to summon Bourei Banchou to fight him, but Jingeki easily overpowers his opponent. Touma then decides to transform into Fudou Myouou to counterattack, and he easily gains the upper hand in battle.He eventually pushes Jingeki backward and unwittingly onto Ganryuu Shimanouchi, who was observing the whole affair with interest. Ganryuu turns into Douketsu to bounce Jingeki back onto Fudou Myouou. Jingeki tries to turn the tables by plucking his own intestines and using them as a weapon, but this proves futile as Fudou Myouou easily slices them and prepares his Thunder Hammer Slash, which prompts Jingeki to use his own heart his time. Suddenly, Manami yells at both fighters to stop, which surprises Jingeki as he asks her if she can see him, to which she replies she was slowly thinking he was moving a little and began to think it was cute. However, she later replies to him that his raging in that monstrous form is not cute at all. Jinta wonders if he had gotten Manami to hate him, metaphorically shattering his own heart, and reverts to his Lightside form. Jinta then asks the heroes to shatter him to pieces as a final request, but not before he confesses his love to Manami. The human girl replies to this by saying she cannot return his feelings, metaphorically shattering his heart again, to which he states he is not even human, and Manami counters this by saying his partner is a small doll replica of him, made by her grandmother, Machiko, the girl who treasured Jinta's model 50 years ago and spoke to him regularly. Jinta finally remembers Machiko's smiling face by looking at Manami. Manami tells Jinta that her grandmother's last wish was to see him one last time, which causes Jinta to break into tears while holding his replica in his hands, saying mournfully he wanted to see her one last time as well and running in despair. His Yo-kai Ark is seen lying on the ground. Yo-kai Watch Jam - Yo-kai Academy Y: Close Encounters of the N Kind Jinta makes a brief cameo in YG006. Etymology "Jinta" comes from . "Jingeki" is a portmanteau of "jintai-mokei" and , referencing Jingeki's resemblance to the Titans from . Trivia * Jinta and Jingeki are based on anatomical models of the human body, while Jingeki resembles the Titans from ''Attack on Titan, namely the Colossus Titan. In Other Languages Thai: จินตะ/จินเกคิ Category:Male Characters Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series Category:Tsukumono Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Natsume's World Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai